jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Misc Locales
Fishing Village Located along the Farbas River as it flows into the swamp, this village hosts some of the oldest relics of Jeffreyville. Founded generations ago, this village is thought to be the birthplace of what is the town we know and love. While no one is really sure how old the town in, the inhabitants sure know that there is a dark presence over the town. Along side the creepy aesthetic, this village has been known for many mishaps, most noticeably the mysterious slayings of the townsfolk, and the disappearance of Midas after being fingered as the culprit. Home to characters such as Patrick Tinywhistle, Fisherman Tom, Mayor Nuh, and Cranium Khan, '''this town however old and mysterious, is also renown for being the slums of the whole '''Jeffrey Empire. '''Often being overlooked with public funding, this den of miscreants very rarely sees the presence of the Royal Guard. Maybe, just maybe... that is how something hidden in plain sight still sits untouched underneath... Pirate Village Home to a band of jolly pirates, the pirate village seemingly showed up overnight. '''South east of spawn this village can be found filled to the brim with individuals willing to lay down their lives for their comrades. With the Royal Guard stretched so thin, the Farbas River Cove was quickly made the stronghold for a very fierce and loyal group of bandits. Very little is known about this group so far, as they seem to keep mostly to themselves... and their grog! These individuals never really identify themselves besides through their very noticeable attire. While they will willingly allow outsiders to see how well they think they can sing, these pirates are not quite yet on a first name basis with the inhabitants of the greater Jeffrey region. While many battles were fought at first, some rumor that a mercenary from a secret society within Jeffreyville seems to have struck a deal with the guards, causing them to turn a blind eye to their questionably legal activities. Very little is known about this society, but rumors have it that they are the all seeing eye that the Royal Guard pays for. Since then these pirates have moved in, they have set up a PvP arena where all the locals go to settle their differences without the fear of being interrupted by the Guard. Harbor Built to facilitate trade and travel to other entities in our realm, the harbor is the lifeblood of our town. Located to the far west of the Great Tree, this harbor brings trade from across the ocean and all the way from the east up through Farbas River. From supplying the shops inside of the Great Tree to providing a hop off point for traveling adventurers this harbor is easily the most important part of town. With relevant shops like boat rentals, this area is the real supply line that keeps Jeffreyville in contact with the world outside the borders of the Great Tree. With all of the busy boat traffic, it's hard to imagine what life was like without that iconic lighthouse guiding people into the bay. Just make sure to steer clear of customs, unless you want to spend all afternoon smelling fresh fish. Barracks Constructed entirely out of necessity, this building sits proudly south of the Great Tree. This grand structure is filled to the brim with our loyal Royal Guard. Whether it is day or night, the sounds of combat can be heard as the guards train away from inside. Inside the gates you can find the courtyard split up into two sections, left for archers and right for swordsman. Home to people like Blacksmith Oudin, Talin the Chef, and Jailer Drew, the barracks is staffed to the brim to make sure that our village's defenders are well taken care of. As Jeffrey himself says, they're the best guards that money could buy. Nothing short of the best will do for such a prolific man, and it shows with the quality of the staff. With Oudin being one of the best blacksmiths and leatherworkers in the land, Talin being a renown chef, and Drew really liking to jab people with sticks, the barracks is home to some very note worthy individuals... just don't listen to the false Prince Bolthazaar if you know what is good for you... Library The Jeffreyville library stands tall as one of the oldest buildings in spawn. Home to more books than you know what to do with, this building holds some of the most sacred documents in the land. With prolific items such as the old Treaty of Peachsailles on display, it is definitely a sight to see. Nestled right next to the barracks, the library can be found south east of the Great Tree. Inside you will find grand fountains and structures will stained glass and books lining the walls as far as the eye can see. Mind your voice when you're inside of these halls, after all, it is a library! Post Office Once a bustling building, the post office is a lot emptier now. Located east of spawn this building can be found tucked between villager houses and Jeffrey's Manor. With recent advances in the postal system in Jeffreyville, letters practically send themselves. Due to this not much can actually be done out of the post office. However this does not mean that the post masters inside are not hard at work ensuring every letter and package makes it to the rightful owner safely and quickly. The Jeffrey Royal Mail goes straight from one house to another, working so fast now that your postman doesn't even have time to stop and say hello... let alone ever really be seen now that I'm thinking about it... Jeffrey.... Manor Jeffrey Manor was built by commission from the most experienced builder in the region. Standing proudly underneath his statue, Jeffrey has a vantage point on the entirety of his domain. Found directly east of spawn nestled against a mountain, his home is the starting point of this pathway he walks throughout his village constantly. If you wish to run into the man, the myth, the legend you can always start by looking here. His home features a very comfortable feel as you enjoy the inviting nature that the wood architecture provides. While stone is used, enough of it is covered by warm carpet to make this one of the most luxurious buildings in the village. Just don't hang around too long or Jeffrey might call his loyal guards! Statue This statue is easily the most impressive feature of all of Jeffreyville. While the Great Tree '''is a more grand structure, it is at least mostly naturally occurring. While this statue of our beloved is made entirely by hand. Designed by the Kkkaydje Foundation for Auto-Erotic Asphyxiation, this behemoth of a structure stretches almost as high as physically possible by human hands. As this statue is a wonder for all of the townsfolk, there are many legends regarding it. Since it has been built, not a single soul has been able to find their way inside of the statue. There are many popular beliefs such as it being filled entirely of Mooshrooms due to the strange sounds that sometimes seem to emanate from within. However, the only thing we do know for certain is that no matter where you are in town, this statue is a constant reminder that you are never outside of the reach of the all-seeing eye of Jeffrey. Farbas River This River sits '''south of the Great Tree. Running from the west coast to the east, it is not uncommon to see travelers boating across this great river. Cove The Farbas River Cove sits directly underneath the Pirate Cove south west of spawn. While this used to be a nice path through the mountain dug by builders past, this has quickly become the stronghold for the pirates inside this region. Holding many vast riches, this location is only barely safe for travel. It is advised that one does not try to cause any troubles will inside of this cove, as one wrong move may be the last move you'll ever make around these bloodthirsty pirates. Category:Spawn Category:Lore